In order to send data with a required Quality of Service (QoS) from a first network across a second network, such as an encrypted Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) network, a signal may be sent from the first network through the second network indicating a that a required QoS is desired. An unwanted result of sending the required QoS signal through the second network is that outside parties monitoring the network signals may be alerted to the fact that the data to be transmitted with a required QoS may contain sensitive information.